Brotherly Love
by Scarlet Child
Summary: Sam is coping, but Dean has his own method of curing the blues. Annoying emails be damned. Oneshot.


Brotherly Love

© Scarlet-Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do occasionally stalk Jensen Ackles.

A/N: Set in the first season, and inspired by annoying e-mail.

Summary: Dean fills out a forwarded email

♪♫♪ … ♪♫♪

Dean Winchester settled himself in the corner of the motel room, legs crossed, back against the putrid, moss-hued wallpaper. Shooting a quick glance at his younger brother (unnecessary, altogether; Sam was peacefully snoring up a storm in his own bed) his quick fingers had snaked the laptop from his bag. With a smirk on his handsome face, he easily cracked the password (vampires7) and loaded the internet.

"What a pansy," he muttered to himself, shaking his head, "Most hated hunt and lucky number. It's like he _wants_ me to hack into his account."

While he waited for his e-mail account to load, he mused on his younger brother's insecurities. Was it really necessary for Sam to change the password every time he gave in to Dean's pestering? So what if he occasionally changed the background from his Jessica-theme (seventeen consecutive wallpapered pictures of Jess), littered his internet history with porn and changed his homepage to _suicidegirlsdotcom_ - the kid had to live a little. And even if it meant surfing every porn page on the internet and signing his little brother up for a mail order bride, he would do it, if it would just take his mind of his dead girlfriend for a millisecond.

_It's for his own good_… Dean thought to himself.

There was only one unopened email in his inbox, which wasn't much of a surprise considering the only friends he had were only contactable through a series of intricate phone rings and Latin codes.

_To: Deanwinchester_

_From: Miss-Beautifuls_

_Subject:FWD_

Dean stared at the e-mail, baffled at the sender. What could Cassie possibly be e-mailing him for? After he finally accepted the fact that a failed two-and-a-half week relationship was enough reason to send annoying spam mail to eachother, he shrugged, and began to fill the e-mail in.

S T U F F

1. What is your full name? _Dean Winchester_  
2. Who sent you this? _Cassie  
_3. What is your relationship to him/her? _She's my ex  
_4. Have you screwed him/her? _Does the earth revolve around the sun?_

W H O . W A S . T H E . L A S T . P E R S O N

1. You hung out with? _Sam  
_2. Rode in a car with? _Sam_  
3. You went to the mall with? _Sam_  
4. You had dinner with? _Let me think…… Sam._

W O U L D . Y O U . R A T H E R

1. Be serious or funny? _Funny. What's life without humour_?  
2. Drink whole or skim milk? _Whole. Skim is for pussys, pregnant women and Sammy  
_3. Die in a fire or drown? _Neither. I'd rather live, thanks.  
_4. Spend time with your parents or enemies? _Parents_

A B O U T . Y O U

1. What time is it? _3:32am  
_2. What do you want? _A six pack of beer and time to wash and wax my Impala_  
3. Favourite ice-cream? _Gelati. Boy I love Gelati._  
4. How many kinds of cereal is in your cabinet? _Don't have a cabinet. There is a three month old box of coco pops in the back seat of my impala though. Does that count.  
_  
D O . Y O U

1. Believe in ghosts? _Maybe  
_2. Believe in evil spirits? _Perhaps  
_3. Believe in destiny? _No. We make our own fates… douche bag._

O T H E R

1. Do you twirl your spaghetti or cut it? _What kind of idiot cuts spaghetti? Spaghetti isn't made for cutting!!  
_2. Have you ever eaten Spam? _Hell yes I have  
_3. Do you cook? _I can cook cereal. And I make a mean cheese and tomato toasted sandwich. _

P E R S O N A L

1. When was the last time you had sex? _Wouldn't you like to know you sick little pervert  
_2. Are you a virgin? _Ha. You wish  
_3. If yes, how old were you when you lost your virginity? _16  
_4. You want to get married? _Eventually. If I find the right girl.  
_5. How many kids do you want? _Don't really care. Just never having two boys_

I N . T H E . L A S T . M O N T H . H A V E . Y O U

1. Been hugged? _Can't remember  
_2. Danced crazy? _I don't dance  
_3. Sang? _To Kansas in the car. Sam threatened to jump out of the window if I didn't stop._  
4. Missed someone? _Every damn day of my life_

A N S W E R . T R U T H F U L L Y

1. Who do you look out for most? _My little brother Sammy  
_2. Have you ever loved someone? _Yes  
_3. Have they ever loved you back? _Yes  
_4. Who is this person? _She sent me the damn email  
_5. Do you still love them? ..  
6. Will you send this email to them? _No  
_7. Why/Why not? _Cause she was the one who dumped me_

Dean rubbed his eyes. A strange feeling in his stomach, he set the laptop down. Not bothering to shut it off, he crawled back into bed, Sam's thunderous snoring echoing in his ears.

♪♫♪ … ♪♫♪

The next morning, Dean awoke with a start. Wondering why he awoke so abruptly, his hand automatically reached for the hunting knife he kept under his pillow. Instead, he found a note.

_Sorry, couldn't resist._

_Sam._

_Ps. I've gone to get supplies. If I don't return within the hour, find the jade monkey without me._

Smirking, Dean threw his brother's cell phone at the wall, ending the alarm. _Find the jade monkey…_ code for "end the hunt without me."

_Stupid Sam… _he chuckled to himself.

Picking himself up, he buttoned up his flannelette shirt and reached for Sam's bag, hoping to find the remains of half a beek jerky to devour. The laptop fell to the floor, it's bright screen piercing his tired gaze. He winced, and made to shut it when the e-mail caught his attention.

_I forgot to send it… _he recalled… _Phew…_

But as he was about to delete the e-mail from his inbox, he noticed that the answers had changed.

S T U F F

1. What is your full name? _Samuel Winchester_  
2. Who sent you this? _No one. I'm on brother's account. He will most likely kick my ass when he finds out I've gone through his personal shit. Not that he can really complain… He goes through mine all the time…_  
3. What is your relationship to him/her? _He's my brother  
_4. Have you screwed him/her? _… That's disgusting. You sick sick fuck_

W H O . W A S . T H E . L A S T . P E R S O N

1. You hung out with? _Dean  
_2. Rode in a car with? _Dean_  
3. You went to the mall with? _Dean_  
4. You had dinner with? _I'm pretty sure it was Dean_

W O U L D . Y O U . R A T H E R

1. Be serious or funny? _Funny. As Dean would say- What's life without humour_?  
2. Drink whole or skim milk? _Skim milk is for pussys like me  
_3. Die in a fire or drown? _Drown_

4. Spend time with your parents or enemies? _Parents_

A B O U T . Y O U

1. What time is it? _7:27am  
_2. What do you want? _World peace, for Dean to finally clean his damn Impala, to go back to college, become a lawyer, live successfully, have a nice home, have a healthy family, for mum to be alive, for dad to come back home, for me and Dean to stop hunting, to live happily ever after, and for jess to be alive._  
3. Favourite ice-cream? _Gelati. _  
4. How many kinds of cereal is in your cabinet? _He really needs to clean that car…  
_  
D O . Y O U

1. Believe in ghosts? _Yes  
_2. Believe in evil spirits? _Yes  
_3. Believe in destiny? _Not anymore_

O T H E R

1. Do you twirl your spaghetti or cut it? _I'm the kind of idiot who cuts their spaghetti  
_2. Have you ever eaten Spam? _Yes It's disgusting  
_3. Do you cook? Yes. And _Dean, you can't cook cereal. It doesn't require cooking. _

P E R S O N A L

1. When was the last time you had sex? _No comment  
_2. Are you a virgin? _No  
_3. If yes, how old were you when you lost your virginity? _None of your damn business  
_4. You want to get married? _I don't really know anymore  
_5. How many kids do you want? _Haven't thought about it, but I agree with the no two boys rule_

I N . T H E . L A S T . M O N T H . H A V E . Y O U

1. Been hugged? _Yes  
_2. Danced crazy? _When I was drunk  
_3.Sang? _Karaoke night, and when I'm drunk.  
_4. Missed someone? _Every damn day of my life_

A N S W E R . T R U T H F U L L Y

1. Who do you look out for most? _My older brother Dean  
_2. Have you ever loved someone? _Yes  
_3. Have they ever loved you back? _Yes  
_4. Who is this person? _There are a few  
_5. Do you still love them? _.. yes... but I'm dealing with it in my own way. And Dean, don't even think about sending me a mail order bride, I know you're thinking about it!_  
6. Will you send this email to them? _No  
_7. Why/Why not? _I think he gets the point._

Dean smiled, as he snapped his laptop shut. Yep, Sam was in for the beating of his life.

♪♫♪ … ♪♫♪


End file.
